A Christmas Conundrum
by Butterismyjam
Summary: Harry and Ron are ecstatic when they wake up on Christmas morning to find tons of presents, but chaos breaks out in the common room as they unwrap something more sinister than delightful goodies.
1. Chapter 1

Harry descended the winding staircase from his dormitory to the common room, faster with every step. His glasses bounced down the bridge of his nose, but he shoved them back up as he bounded down the last few steps. Stopping in his tracks at the bottom, he gasped in awe and marveled at the glimmering, enchanted-candle lit Christmas tree that stood tall in the center of the room.

Parcels wrapped in shiny red and gold boxes and marvelous bows scattered the floor.

"How beautiful!" He breathed.

Ron stepped into the archway at the top of the stairs in his bare feet and outgrown pajamas. He rubbed his eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" He called, still sleepy eyed, as he padded down to his friend who still stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Are all these parcels just for Gryffindor?" Harry motioned at the piles of gifts from family and friends.

"Sure are," Ron replied. "We can get a go at them before the others wake up!"

They quietly ran over to the tree and knelt next to the abundance of gifts.

Ron dove into a mountain of big boxes, while Harry watched, taking it all in. "Even Dudley never got this many gifts!" He mused.

Ron popped his head out of the boxes he was digging through. "Harry! This one has your name on it!"

"Really?" Harry moved over to take a look. "I wonder who would send me a parcel on Christmas?"

"Dunno."

Harry ignored Ron's answer to his rhetorical question. He undid the ribbon on the large, flat, gold box. Taking the cover off, he looked inside, but to his dismay, the box appeared empty. But as he reached in, he could feel something other than the tissue that lined the box. He removed a rough, see-through fabric. He could feel it...but couldn't see it.

As he held it up, examining it from every angle, (not that there was much to see) it slipped over his hand which disappeared, too!

"Harry! That's an invisibility cloak!"

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed. "But it doesn't have a tag...hmm..." He placed his cloak back in its box, for it seemed quite easy to loose.

He then picked up a square parcel rapped in cranberry foil. "This has your name on it!"

Ron grabbed it and looked at the tag. His smile vanished. "Oh, no. It's from Mum."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! #epiccliffhanger<strong>

**It might sound like the book, but don't worry! The next chapter won't! Bwahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! It's me, Butterismyjam! I hope you are as excited as I am for the release of the second part of my story! **

**Please remember to comment! Story time!**

* * *

><p>"Open it, Ron!" Harry nudged.<p>

"If you insist..."

He replied. He slowly undid the ribbon, and prepared to open his gift. He cringed back, ready for something horrid.

The box's top was finally removed. "Oh, great," Ron said sarcastically. "It's another one of Mum's ugly sweaters!"

Harry peeked inside the box. The sweater was knit from lumpy, maroon colored wool, with a big, orangey puke colored 'R' plastered on the front.

"Oh, Merlin's beard!" Harry yelled in dismay. "It's disgusting!"

With one swift motion, he knocked the box - with the sweater still inside - into the corner of the common room.

Harry jumped to his feet and whipped his wand out of his pajama pocket. "Get up Ron!" He yelled. "We can take it down together!"

"But, Harry, it's just a-"

"I said GET UP!"

Ron scrambled to his feet and shakily drew his wand. The boys were now huddled together in the center of the room.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry screeched as he dove behind a barricade of boxes.

Ron ran over and took shelter next to Harry. "How do you even know that-"

"What? You don't think I would remember watching Voldimort kill my parents?" Harry interrupted in disgust as he continued shooting killing curses over the mountain of gifts that shielded him from the sweater.

The room was now pulsing with green light, a pulse strong enough to blow the hair off you're forehead. Harry continued shooting curses. "IT... JUST... WON'T... DIE!" He yelled in frustration as he struggled to put all his power into his magic.

Harry finally put his wand down. "It's... invincible..." He panted. Then, "Quick!" He said with his energy back. "The invisibility cloak! It's the only way we can escape!"

They army-crawled over to the cloak's box. Harry threw it open, and snatched the cloak out of it. He felt the scratchy fabric in his hand, at which point his eyes widened and his jaw dropped low.

"Ron, it's another sweater! It's not a cloak, it's a sweater!" He screamed in shock. "We need to get rid of them!"

They ended up again in the center of the common room, backs pressed together. "You take yours, I'll take mine. We'll catch them by surprise!" Harry bellowed. "Look, they're not paying attention! Ready?"

"Harry, I don't think I can-"

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"A-Abracadabra!"

BOOOOOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed my first fan fiction! Hey, I was just wondering... When you read this, how were you reading it? Were you on the edge of your seat, taking it fully seriously, or were you laughing at how completely messed up it was? Maybe a mix? Tell me in the comments, and be truthful! <strong>

**Also, a great big thank you to my first two followers, who I got not even a day after I published my first chapter! What a great way to start off! **

**Until next time,**

**Butterismyjam **


End file.
